O que restou de nós
by Avenna Malfoy
Summary: O que restou de Draco e Gina após a guerra. Minha primeira ONE-SHOT!


**Summary: **O que restou de Draco e Gina após a guerra. _  
_

**N/A: **Minha primeira ONE-SHOT! Espero que gostem!

* * *

_**O que restou de nós**_

Até hoje não sei direito o que, mas algo em você me cativou. Talvez tenha sido o seu sorriso sarcástico. Talvez tenha sido o seu olhar frio e penetrante, como se você tentasse me radiografar com os olhos. Talvez tenha sido o seu tom de voz arrogante; talvez tenha sido o seu porte elegante. Ou, muito provavelmente, talvez tenha sido uma combinação de tudo isso.

Logo você percebeu que eu vinha demorando mais tempo que o necessário ao te olhar, mesmo que te olhasse de longe. E, para minha surpresa, você se aproximou de mim como se eu não fosse uma grifinória ou uma Weasley, como se nada disso realmente importasse. Essa foi a primeira prova que você me deu de que você era diferente do que as pessoas pensavam.

O que quer que tenha feito você se aproximar de mim, isso foi suficiente para que ultrapassássemos não só as barreiras que nos foram impostas como também as que impusemos a nós mesmos. Isso me fez descobrir sentimentos e emoções que até então desconhecia. Isso me fez parar inúmeras vezes e refletir sobre como duas pessoas podiam ser tão iguais e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo. E, principalmente, isso me fez amar como jamais pensei ser possível amar alguém.

_O que restou de nós foram lembranças. Lembranças que nunca se apagarão da minha memória. _

_O que restou de nós foram sofrimentos e alegrias. Foram intolerâncias, mal-entendidos e reconciliações._

_O que restou de nós foram lágrimas. Foram brigas, desentendimentos e pedidos de desculpa._

Éramos pessoas diferentes, de lados diferentes e histórias de vida completamente diferentes. Mas a convivência mostrou-se mais do que suficiente para que driblássemos todas essas diferenças. Descobrimos que éramos partes de um todo.

Era como se, de alguma forma, estivéssemos conectados. Era como se fôssemos um só, como se fôssemos duas peças de um quebra-cabeça que se encaixavam. Como se fôssemos feitos um para o outro.

_O que restou de nós foram desavenças, discórdias e reencontros. Porque, apesar de tudo, não conseguíamos nos afastar. Bastava que nos aproximássemos para descobrirmos que tudo o que outrora sentimos um pelo outro ainda mantinha-se vivo dentro de nós._

E de repente você mudou. Não demorou muito e eu descobri o motivo de você ter mudado: a Marca Negra tatuada no seu pulso esquerdo.

Você era um comensal da morte.

Não há palavras que exprimam como eu me senti quando descobri que você era um comensal. Eu não conseguia acreditar que tinha me iludido a seu respeito, que você me enganara.

Foi como se o chão se abrisse sob os meus pés. Eu não sabia mais se podia confiar em você, não sabia mais quem você era e jurei a mim mesma esquecer tudo o que passamos e nunca mais te procurar.

No fundo, você era exatamente o que todos pensavam que fosse.

_O que restou de nós foram desilusões e despedidas._

_O que restou de nós foram incertezas e também desejo. Desejo de nos encontrarmos de novo, de estarmos juntos mais uma vez._

_O que restou de nós foram cacos. Cacos de corações partidos._

_O que restou de nós foram mágoas. Mágoas que causaram feridas. Feridas que causaram cicatrizes. Cicatrizes que nunca desaparecerão do meu coração._

Eu senti raiva de você, senti raiva por você ter se tornado comensal. E agora sinto raiva de mim mesma por ter me afastado de você por causa disso. Porque, acima de tudo, você era o homem que eu amava. E eu sabia que, no fundo, você me amava também.

E por me amar você abriu mão da própria vida para salvar a minha na guerra.

E só então eu percebi o quão injusta eu fui com você. Depois de todas as acusações que eu lhe fiz, você me provou que eu não me enganara a seu respeito quando nos conhecemos. Você era mesmo diferente.

_O que restou de nós foram palavras. Palavras que nunca dissemos, por mais que quiséssemos tê-las dito. Palavras que ficavam entaladas na garganta toda vez que tentávamos pronunciá-las. Palavras que transcorriam nossos pensamentos e corações. Palavras que sonhávamos dizer e ouvir, mas que nunca dissemos ou ouvimos. Palavras ensaiadas tantas vezes. Palavras tão simples de se dizer e ao mesmo tempo tão complicadas._

E, ao dar a sua vida pela minha, você me provou não só que eu estava certa a seu respeito como também que você me amava de verdade.

Agora que você se foi, parece que falta uma parte de mim. Uma parte que se foi junto com você.

_O que restou de nós fui eu. Sozinha, desamparada e ainda sem acreditar em tudo o que aconteceu._

Eu me pergunto se teria feito o mesmo por você e se você se sentiria da mesma forma que eu me sinto agora. Mas as respostas para essas perguntas pouco me importam. Porque, apesar de tudo o que restou de nós, não restaram dúvidas.

_Apesar de tudo o que restou de nós, não restaram dúvidas de que você me amava tanto quanto eu sempre te amei._

* * *

**N/A: **Confesso que não sou muito boa com drama, mas tentei fazer o meu melhor. E então, o que vocês acharam? Mandem _reviews_!

**bjos, Avenna**


End file.
